Unnecessary Dilemma
by iB3LIEVE
Summary: Getting shot on a normal day isn't fun. Especially when you call one of your best friends for help and you don't know where you are.
1. A Normal Day-It Always Starts Like That

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic. You know, I'm pretty sure not many people read this because, heh, I know I don't... So...moving on... I read a story that made me crack up...so I'm writing one dedicated to it...*giggle* along with my friend. We might get a little silly...just a warning(; It's not _all_ funny though...**

**I don't own Danny Phantom...**

* * *

Danny P.O.V.

It was a normal day-_of course_. That's how it always starts. I was just flying above Amity Park along with some birds...and clouds... The wind whipping through my snow-white hair made me smile. All I could hear was the wind whistling in my ears, when all of a sudden, a blast flew out of nowhere and hit me in the side below my ribcage. I cried out once it collided with my skin. It was the most powerful hit I could ever remember taking. The pain was so unbearable that I squeezed my eyes shut and stopped flying and plummeted towards the ground. I was lucky enough to fall between two buildings in an alley. The impact with the ground made my head spin. I felt the rings of light pass over me as I changed back to my human form. I groaned out loud. _Was this seriously necessary?_ I pried one of my eyes open to see a hobo watching me with his mouth gaping like a fish. _Great. _

"Uh, buh-you, he was, you were..."

I moaned in response.

"Do you, uh, need...some help?"

"...ugh."

"Then I'll just...um...go now..." he paused, "But first...do you have any spare change?" he jingled a mug around in his hand.

Oh my God. Can I please have a break? For once in my life?! "No." I managed to mumble.

"Oh. Well, shoot...what about any food?"

"...no!" I said a little louder, "Do I look...like I have...food?" I croaked.

He stared at me for a moment before shuffling out of the alley.

I laid there for a while, just pressing my hand against the wound and feeling the cool gravel underneath my cheek as it made marks on my face. I hesitantly looked down at my side where my hand was still applying pressure. The crimson blood was slowly seeping through my fingers. I used my free hand to grab my phone out of my pants pocket. Removing my other hand to hold the phone in place, I began dialing a familiar number with trembling fingers. I put the phone up to my ear and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"...Sa-Sam..."

"Danny?"

"...Sa-Sam..."

"Yeah?"

"Sa-Sam..."

"Okay, really Danny, what?"

"...Sa-Sam..."

"For the love of God, what?!"

"I need...help." I said hoarsely.

She instantly sounded concerned, "What? Where are you?"

"..."

"Danny?" she asked frantically.

"...What...?"

"I asked where you were."

"Oh...um...I'm not...sure..."

"Danny, focus! This is serious!"

"I really...don't know...in an alley somewhere...the world is...spinning."

* * *

Sam P.O.V

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh. My. God. What do I do?_

"Danny."

No answer.

"DANNY!" I was on the verge of a panic attack.

"...What?"

"I'm going to get help. Just...stay there." _Not like he has much of a choice, idiot._ "And stay awake." I added.

"Don't think...I can." he rasped.

"Just..stay where you are!" Good thing my parents were out because I'd have a problem if they were home.

He gave a hoarse laugh, "Um, Sam, I don't think...I have a...choice." I hung up on Danny and called Tucker as fast as I could.

"Hey, Sam."

"Tucker! It's Danny! He's hurt and I don't know where he is!" I told him dramatically.

"How do-"

I cut him off, "IT DOESN'T MATTER! JUST FIND HIM!"

"Did he call you?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. I'll track his phone."

I had to let that settle me somewhat as I waited for him to call me back.


	2. Found Him

Jazz, Tucker, and I were driving in silence. Well, Tucker and I were while Jazz was rambling on about why she was freaking out. After Tucker had hung up, I called Jazz to help us find Danny. I mean, she is his big sister. She had a total panic attack once I told her the dilemma.

"And if we don't find him we cou-"

Tucker interrupted her before she could continue, "Jazz! He's somewhere around here! Park the car!" he said, not even looking up from his PDA.

She pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned the car off. I climbed out of the car as fast as I could, "DANNY?" I yelled.

"Shhh! Sam, you're going to make people suspicious!" he hissed at me.

"I don't give a shit! We need to find him! He's hurt!"

"He's over that way." Tucker pointed towards to buildings.

"He's in the alley. He told me that he was in an alley." I sprinted to the narrow area between the two buildings. Peering into the shadows, I saw a figure on the ground. I instantly recognized messy black hair, a white T-shirt, and jeans. I dashed to his side and got down on my knees. "Danny?" I said softly as touched his face.

It seemed to take him a while, but eventually he opened his eyes and squinted at me, "Oh. Hi, Sam."

"Found him, you guys." I called to Jazz and Tucker.

"Thank goodness! I was about to have a panic attack!" Jazz said kneeling down next to Danny and I.

_You mean a second panic attack,_ I thought to myself.

"Okay, Tucker, you grab his feet." She instructed as she hooked her arms under Danny's.

"What about me? What do I do?" I asked her with my hands on my hips. Surely she didn't think that I was going to sit around and do nothing...

"Go open the car door so we can get him inside."

I nodded and swiftly made my way over to the car while Tucker and Jazz slowly made their way over with Danny in between them. Once they laid him down in the back, Jazz made her way over to the driver's seat. Tucker and I looked at each other because there was only room for one person to sit with Danny.

"You can sit with him, Sam. I know you want to." He made a kissy face at me before I socked him in the arm.

I carefully crawled into the backseat with Danny and gently lifted his head into my lap in order for us to both fit. I looked down at him and started running my fingers through his jet-black hair. His eyes were closed, but then he smiled subconsciously. I felt myself blush and grin at his obviously content state...when all of a sudden I heard a _snap_. Jerking my head up, I saw Tucker twisted around in the front seat with his PDA facing Danny and I. I gave him my most venomous look that I could pull off, "You will pay for that, Tuck."

"HA! Best picture. Ever!" He pulled his PDA so close to his face that the screen was only one inch away.

I rolled my eyes. I saw Jazz look at Danny worriedly through the rearview-mirror. It's got to be hard to see her little brother get so hurt. All because of him getting ghost powers. I looked back down at Danny and his face looked so serene; it almost never was.

"Umm...guys?" Jazz sounded troubled.

"What?" Tucker and I both answered.

"Our parents are home. We can't take him to Fenton Works!"

"We can take him to my house. My parents are out of town." I told them. "Hallelujah! I can sleep in." I added. That seemed to lighten the mood as they laughed. I looked down to see Danny smiling dazedly. "Danny? You still awake?"

"Partially." he muttered.

I genuinely laughed.


	3. So Strong

**Thank you for the reviews!(:**

**I think I did a little bit of a better job on this one than the other two chapters...they were shorter and more boring...Idk. Let me know!(-: ****please cheesy(;**

* * *

Still Sam P.O.V...

Jazz and Tucker wrapped his arms around the back of their necks and hauled him up to my house; their feet shuffling on the concrete. I ran ahead, and opened the front door with a key that I always kept in my boot. Once Tucker and Jazz made it through the doorframe with Danny stumbling in between them, I followed closely behind and gently shut the door. It'd be too hard to get Danny upstairs to my room, so I told them to just set him on the couch in the living room. I noticed my butler, Herman, poke his head out from the kitchen.

"Samantha? What's wrong with your friend, Daniel?"

He even remembered his name from the times he and Tucker had come over; I winced. _How was I supposed to explain this...?_ "Oh, hello, Herman..." I began hesitantly, "Danny...um..." I looked over at Jazz and Tuck. To my dismay, all they did was shrug their shoulders. The awkward silence gave me the sudden urge to cough, "Well, you see, Danny got beat up at school, and he doesn't want his parents to find out. Because, you know, he doesn't want his already busy parents to waste their time worrying about him."

Herman gave me a suspicious look. I looked back over at Jazz and Tucker to see them give me a quick look of disbelief. I silently gave them a look that obviously said _'Well, you wouldn't help, so that's the best I could come up with." _

"Samantha," _oh, how I hate it when people call me by my real name_, "I understand that you are trying to help Daniel, but I think letting his parents in on the situation is quite necessary."

Giving an exasperated sigh, I shoved my hand into my skirt pocket to pull out a twenty dollar bill. I held it up for Herman to see.

He visibly clenched his jaw, "I don't think money is going to-" he stopped short once I pulled out a hundred dollar bill, "On second thought, Samantha, this can be our little secret." He slowly took the money and carefully stuffed it into his pocket. He was already in the kitchen when he called out, "Your secret is safe with me." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he felt giddy about his recent bribe money.

"Be right back." I told Tuck and Jazz as I ran upstairs to get the first-aid kit I kept in my room. I kept it in there in case Danny got hurt and came to me in the middle of the night in need of medical attention. After snatching the box from underneath my bed, I dashed down the stairs, my combat boots clomping on each step. Jazz and Tuck had managed to get Danny's bloody T-shirt off over his head. Thank goodness nothing had gotten on the couch. Yet. I quickly ran into the bathroom to get one of the many towels. Once I made it back over to the couch, I ordered them to lift Danny up. As gently as possible, they managed to lift him high enough so that I could place the towel under him.

Neither questioned me because it was quite obvious how suspicious and freaked out my parents would be if they saw _blood_ on the couch. Yeah, um, that would be a _complete_ disaster. Danny, at the moment, was shirtless, and I was right over him. My face heated up so fast I was sure it would burst into flame. Tucker seemed to notice this as he started to chuckle. I quickly glared at him fast enough so that Jazz wouldn't notice.

I opened the first-aid kit and began reaching inside, but Jazz stopped me, "That's okay, Sam. I take health classes and plus, I've done this before."

I bit my tongue to keep from telling her just how _often_ Danny came to _me_ for help in the middle of the night. Jazz began cleaning the wound on his stomach, but just as she came in contact, Danny's ice-blue eyes shot open with a painful intake of breath. My heart lurched and I grabbed his hand in a flash, squeezing it. His wide eyes found mine and he instantly relaxed again._ Oh no_, _here comes the extreme blush again, _I thought as I felt my cheeks heating up again. He looked strong and like the alcohol on his stomach didn't bother him. But his grip was giving it away. I could see his jaw clenching and unclenching, and I noticed his strong effort at breathing normally. Jazz brought out a needle and surgical threads. Oh, God. I looked away as the grip on my hand tightened even more, even though I had thought he couldn't squeeze my hand any harder, but he remained composed. Danny is so strong.** (Either just mentally or both. You can choose:D)**

Once she was done, she asked Tucker and I to lift him so that she could wrap him up. I was blushing like mad once I came in contact with his bare skin as I helped lift him up. I turned my tomato face to look at tucker; his face screwed up so that he couldn't see anything. He was _not_ good at this. Jazz finished, and we lowered Danny back down. We were all quiet for a while, then a strange grumbling noise reached my ears.

"I'm hungry. " The three of us smirked as we looked down into Danny's face. His eyes were tired and his lip was subtly stuck out as if he was a little kid.

I got up and went into the kitchen. Herman was sitting at the kitchen table counting up the money he had saved up over time. I could hear him counting under his breath. Once I finally reached the pantry, I flipped the light on with one finger. Grabbing a box of _Ritz Crackers, _I turned the light off and went back to join my three friends in the living room again. We all helped Danny up for what seemed like for the millionth time, and he whimpered quietly as he sat up. My stomach twisted at the sound. I pulled out one of the stacks of crackers partially opened, and twisted the plastic until it opened.

I handed Danny a cracker and he smiled with brilliant white teeth, "You guys...are amazing."

* * *

**Teehee. Okay. I'm done(-: Reviewing would make me happy:D**


End file.
